


Stairway to Heaven

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Bureaucracy, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: There is a door that should never be open. It's open.Written for the go-events server's Name That Author challenge (Round 5).
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Name That Author Round Five: After Dark Redux





	Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

There is a door that should never be open. Tucked away in a quantum corner of the spotless halls of Heaven, it leads directly to damnation. It has been firmly locked and shielded from angelic sight ever since the Fall. Occasionally, a lesser angel will catch sight of it and ask what it is. Gabriel always tells them the same thing.

“Now,  _ there  _ is a door that should never be open.”

It’s open.

He can sense it, like a movement in the corner of his eye or a sound just out of earshot. It  _ lurks _ , because of course it does, and it  _ tempts _ . Gabriel, though, is strong. Gabriel can resist any temptation.

Only he’s not the only angel in Heaven. It would be terrible if another angel - weaker-willed - were to come across it while it was open, darkness spilling out into the crisp, clean lines of heaven in a way that only light should be able to spill.

He takes a deep breath, and goes to shut the door. He goes to  _ shut  _ it. He is only going to shut the door, and then he is going to walk away.

But as he stands on the threshold, he hesitates, eyes straining as he peers into the darkness beyond the open door. His ears strain, too, and a faint buzzing reverberates right through his body.

“Well, don’t juzzt zztand there,” the darkness hums. “You’re letting the goodnezz in.” The voice sounds disgusted by the very idea.

“When did you open the door?” Gabriel asks, one last attempt at being good.

“I azzumed  _ you _ did,” the voice snapped. “If you don’t want to zzee me-”

“I do.” Gabriel steps through the door, reaching out blindly in the dark. He finds his arms full of demon, a demon who is reaching back for him. “I shouldn’t.”

“Who opened the door, though?”

“Must be ineffable, I suppose.” Gabriel runs his hands down the demon’s back, realises with a thrill that there’s bare skin beneath his fingers. “How did you know I’d be the one who came through?”

“Muzzt be ineffable.” Beelzebub shrugs. “Good enough for you?”

“Worked for the traitors,” Gabriel points out, “maybe they’re onto something.”

“ _ You _ should get onto zzomething-” Beelzebub’s teasing subsides as Gabriel crushes them against the wall of the emergency stairs and kisses them, all thoughts of resistance forgotten now that it seems She has opened the door.

* * *

In Michael’s office, Ligur sets his clothes to wrongs and leers hopefully at her.

“Spose I should thank you for letting me in.”

“But you won’t, because you have repulsive manners.”

“Hell manners, that’s all. Different world down there. You should visit again some time.”

Michael hesitates, then sighs. “Fine, next time you can open the door for me.”

“Dreading it,” Ligur drawls, and Michael knows he means the exact opposite.

He’s almost at the door to the rest of Heaven - a door made only of folded light - when Michael remembers to call out again.

“Don’t forget to shut the door.”


End file.
